Annalise Potter and the Second Beginning
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: /#!/groups/192018910916651/  Facebook Group: Little tips and tricks behind Annalise and Lucinda. Pictures, deleted scenes and more.
1. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey guys, remember me? Well, Annalise was having technical difficulties in her last story so I've decided to go along and rewrite the entire story, perhaps this will allow me to print faster. For those of you who are new to our happy little family, reviews are nice, and much appreciated (and also personally thanked), but as always not necessary. Just a hint: I may get chapters out faster with encouragement. Well without further delay here's the story, read, review, flames (if you deem necessary), and enjoy. Love always. ~!+HARMONY+!~**_


	2. The Unbreakable Vow

Chapter One: The Unbreakable Vow

I rolled around lazily on the floor, content with the teddy bear which I gave a tight hug as the lights flickered out. I looked over at Harry. He smiled at me as he crawled over to me, sitting next to me, tapping my leg. With a questioning look, "Mommy go?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders in indifference, Mommy always came.

Feet thundered up the steps and mommy burst through the door looking very scared. I looked at Harry, and he returned the glance and we both started sobbing hysterically. Mommy soothed her boy, picking him up and cuddling him to her chest. I got off the floor and walked over to her, tugging her pant leg.

"Mommy…? Daddy go…?" At the last word a deep throated scream came from the room with food on the other side of the house. "MY DADDY!" I screamed and curled to the ground. "Hurt…"

My mother moved so quickly her head was a flash of red as her ginger hair whipped around as she looked for the source of the noise. The door was shut and she pushed the dresser.

Harry pointed at me from our mother's arms, chanting, "Want Ann-ise!" until she put him down as she kneeled in front of us.

Harry rested his hand on my back, soothing me as I cried soundlessly into the floor.

"Up," he said softly, I groaned and Mommy started to stroke my hair as well, running her hands through it.

"I'm sorry Annalise, I never treated you the same as I did Harry…" When she said his name so much louder than mine, I bit down on her hand, until she pulled away shrieking.

Harry gave me a pointed look but I sat up regardless and squeezed his chubby fingers between my own, and nuzzled my cheek against his. I saw this strange look come across mommy's face and she pulled out her wand, and gold wires snaked around my brother's and my hands.

"Promise to love each other always?" She whispered.

"Love… Always." We said with a smile, not understanding the true meaning of the word.

"Keep your brother safe Annalise?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Keep your sister safe, my darling Harry?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Repeat after me darlings: I so swear."

"I so swear", Harry and I said in unison as the ropes sunk into our skin.

There were heavy footsteps coming up the steps.

"DADDY!" I yelled with joy as I ran to the door. Mommy didn't try to stop me, she just picked up Harry and ran to the corner of his room, hugging him tightly. I saw him look over Mommy's shoulder as the door burst open throwing me into the corner behind the door.

"My Ann-lise!", he screamed, trying to get our mother to save me too. I looked at her, feeling the fear and anger threatening to spill over, but before I could cry out to her, everything went cold. I shivered, looked in front of me, and saw a big black…thing. I crawled closer to it, curious and unafraid.

The thing was a man; he shrank to my level, his eyes locked on Mommy but addressing me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his high, cold voice sending shivers all over my skin.

I looked up at him, trying to see his face, "Ann-a-lise Pah- ter. Who are you?"

He laughed with the same cold, dark sound. I stood up and met the shadow of his eyes, hidden beneath the dark cloak he wore. I looked to Mommy- she was still clutching Harry. I felt the warmth leave my heart as it was replaced with a feeling of total emptiness as I yelled to the woman who would never love me as she loved her Harry. "No love Harry! Harry take mommy away!"

The dark laugh echoed around the room once again. I felt an icy hand touch the top of my head, saw a blinding green light fill the room, and heard my mother keen as the life left her. The man looked back over to me, his eyes meeting mine. As our eyes connected, I felt a wave of darkness wash over me, chilling my bones and settling into my soul. The last thing I saw was a flash of green as I lay crumpled on the floor.


	3. The Boy With Emerald Eyes

Chapter Two: The Boy with Emerald Eyes

I woke up screaming from a nightmare, the same one that has plagued me every night for as long as I can remember. I clenched my eyes shut and dug my nails into my palms until beads of blood started to form on the surface, willing the memories to go away. I heard the iron of my bedroom's door's hinges wince just before a pair of feet thundered across my floor.

"Anna!" My brother Adrian whispered to me as he locked me into a secure hug. "It's okay, it's okay."

We sat like that; he let me cry into his chest until exhaustion overcame me. I was becoming tired of needing my brother to comfort me more and more often as the nightmares got worse.

Dreams of this young, terrified boy with blazing green eyes have haunted me in my dreams and in my life. It seemed as though there were things that reminded me of him hidden everywhere- the green of the great hedge surrounding the house, the hue of the awful scarves the muggles wore on 's day, but most of all, the small boy reminded me of my own brother, Adrian. I don't know why the boy with emerald eyes follows me; I wish he would just go away. He's not my brother.

This Harry boy always talks to me in the language of infants, he always hugs what seems to be our mother, and I always go to our father who looks just like him. We seem to get along well until the Cold One destroys everything.

Adrian patted my hair, calming me as my breathing slowed to a normal rate.

"Adrian…" I whimpered as I crawled into my big brother's lap. "Do you have to go to Hogwarts next week?"

"It's my first year, silly sister! I can't be late!" His warm laugh made me smile. At the mention of Hogwarts, his mood lightened his grin stretching from ear to ear as he talked about the great castle in Scotland. Merlin! I would miss him.

"Besides, you just had your sixth birthday, that means Mum and Da' are taking you on vacation until Christmas break and then I'll be home from school for a while."

He must have noticed a change in my attitude because he immediately pulled my chin up, earning a bleary-eyed grin from me

"It won't seem long, I promise. Now go back to sleep." He folded me back into my bed coverings and kissed my cheek before leaving the room, closing my door behind him. Once I heard his door click shut across the hall, sleep soon occupied my mind and I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Diagon Alley was unusually busy due to the flood of first-years. My family and I spent the day going from store to store crossing items off Adrian's required items list. As Adrian went to get his robes fitted, I stumbled into Eeylops Owl Emporium and wandered around, admiring all the beautiful birds. I lowered the hood of my cloak to get a better look at a particular owl and the owner gave me a strange look somewhat curiously when he saw my bright blonde hair spill down my back. I had encounters like this often and was quite used to the strange attention my light hair garnered me. I turned back to the owls, unaffected. That's when I saw her- a white barn owl with light brown markings under her wings. She stared directly into my eyes. I was drawn to her cage as I felt a connection between the two of us. She moved closer to the bars and nipped at the cage door, my small fingers reaching for the latch.

"Miss, I would prefer you not go into the owl's cages without the help of an employee," A tall lanky boy in his mid-teens stumbled over to where I was and wrested my attention from the owl's gaze. The young wizard started pulling on a glove to grab the owl with, but I smacked his hand away and proceeded on my own. I carefully unlatched the locks and, the cage door swung open of its own accord. I stretched my arm out for the bird and she stepped onto my tiny fingers without hesitation. She was extraordinarily light and seemed at home with me.

"How much?" I asked, turning back to face the clumsy boy.

"Ehm… thirteen galleons, miss." I handed him the money and exited the store quickly, starting to search for my brother.

I gently stroked my owl's feathers, pondering what to name her. Distracted as I was by my new pet, I wasn't watching where I was walking and soon enough, I found myself I flat on the ground with another girl my age. She smiled politely as I returned her gaze. We stood up and we helped each other brush off each other's robes. "Mother would kill me if I ruined this!" We shouted simultaneously, bursting into a fit of giggles at our united exclamation.

"My name is Lucinda Malfoy." The girl said with pride and dignity, brushing a strand of shoulder-length blonde hair away from her gleaming silver eyes.

"My name is Annalise Pucey." I extended my hand and she readily took it before returning her hands to her sides.

"Well, I best be off, I need to find my brother. Good to know you!" I waved behind me as I left the strange girl behind me. I walked on for a time, continuing to look for my rouge brother.

People were bustling about, I got run into several times but I never saw the girl again, though somewhere inside, I wished that I had. She had some sort of glow about her that made her appear different then she was… "A GLAMOUR!" I voiced aloud, ignoring the strange stares that I got from people as I wandered towards Olivander's.

I walked in the door and smiled as the bells tinkled and filled the room with sound. "Mr. Olivander!" I shouted trying to get his attention. I kept a big smile on my face though I knew I couldn't remove it even if I tried. His big feet clunked around a corner carrying boxes, and I ran to help him, picking up whatever pieces fell onto the floor as he walked. "Want me to put these away?"

"OH! Annalise!" He shrieked and dropped a few more boxes, which I added to the pile slowly forming in my hands. "Yes dear, that would be very helpful if you don't mind." With a quick flash of my teeth, I weaved between the shelves and put the boxes with the beautiful wands where they belonged on the shelves.

When we had both finished, I walked over to the window ledge in the front of his store and sat in it, while he shrunk into his desk chair. Though no light filtered through the painted windows, I could still feel the warmth of the sun. I gently tugged on the strings of my cloak and pulled it from around my neck and let the heavy green fabric collect in a space next to me.

"How old are you now darling, you still look the size of a toddler?" He looked up from some papers, his blue eyes burning against my green.

"I'm six now, thank you very much." I stated matter of factly. "My birthday had just passed on July 31st."

He smiled, "Well Happy Birthday my dear! Would you like me to tell you a story from the tales of Beedle the Bard?" I immediately answered affirmatively, knowing he would tell me my favorite like he did every year about the brothers who death cheated.

Once the tale was finished, I stood there wondrously, always in awe of the tale and Mr. Olivander's memory for small details. "I hate to be rude sir but have you seen my brother, Adrian?"

"He left not moments before you came in my dear. Probably off to admire broomsticks again." He waved away the notion with his hand and I laughed and thanked him for the story and slowly headed for the door.

Cautiously I stepped out of it with the oddest feeling that…

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked as I was lifted off my feet and hurled into the air by Adrian. I squirmed in his grasp as he threw his bags over his shoulder; he always treated me like I was still a toddler because I was half the height of those my age. Annoying as it was, I loved the attention from anyone who wasn't my parents. They were way too much to deal with in public sometimes, who wants to be the kid with body guards that taste your food at restaurants before you can even take a spoonful. I chuckled at the thought but my laughter doubled when Adrian pulled a look that made him appear no smarter than a jar full of eye of newt.

No one really accepted that I was more mature then almost ALL of the children in my level. I read all of the first-year's spell books, though I could not have any real practice because of the Ministry's limit on ages. Still, I read almost every book that I could get my hand on, that's why I spent countless times within the confines of our personal library. The smell of books was more enchanting then the strongest love potion.

We turned down a dark alley and headed for Bourgin and Burkes where our parents were busy talking to their friends. Adrian and I sat outside, talking about what we'd done that day. As we waited for our parents, I told him about the strange girl I'd met. Our parents walked out of the shop and we all apparated back to our manor.


	4. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

I gently turned the doorknob to Adrian's room on Christmas Eve. The lock clicked from place and I tiptoed through the door and let the locks slide back as I silently sealed the entrance. Adrian was fast asleep on his black and green clad bed and I smiled at the sight. I was more then glad to have him home. Life was awkward at home without him.

In the short four months that he had been away it seemed as though I stopped existing in my own household. My mother and father only spoke to me when they called me down to the table and then short and simple chatter during the meals. My mother became slightly aggressive when we came into contact when my father wasn't around. She always seemed to be hushing her voice and speaking to herself, maybe she was crazy like grandma but I guess it was an inappropriate question to ask, especially at such a joyous time. I pushed the thoughts away and edged my way towards Adrian's pillows.

His breathing was even which assured me that he was in a deep sleep and probably dreaming peacefully unlike I had been a few short moments ago. His lips twitched and I couldn't help but feel that he was trying to speak but couldn't find his voice in such wondrous place as a dream was. "Adrian?" I whispered as I got close enough to him.

"Annalise…" He smiled and snuggled against his pillow. His knuckles whitened after a moment, and he let out some kind of groan. "Not my…" He groaned into his pillow, turning his face back towards me that I shrunk back from because I had never seen such a horrid expression before in my life. The mask was one of terror and confusion beyond colloquious explanation.

"What's wrong with Annalise?" I questioned, more then curious as to what was on his mind at the moment, mostly because he seemed worried about me. It made me smile though, that he actually cared when it seemed like the rest of my family wanted to make me as invisible as possible. I never left the house anymore. Adrian had said something along the lines of a vacation while he was away at his first year but it never came. I wished for an escape and it never came, much to my dismay.

"Not my sister." He said plainly, starting to wake from his slumber. I stared at his semi-conscious expression, lacking emotion in my face because I wasn't sure exactly how to feel, I mean, Adrian had to be confused. I _was_ his sister after all, I was Annalise Pucey, daughter of two of the most powerful beings in the Wizarding World, currently that is. I had heard plenty about the dark times in which I was too little to recollect.

I fumbled back and fell to the floor with a slight clatter but it was enough to wake my brother. He looked around the room frantically as though someone were trying to attack him in his sleep. After a moment or two his eyes landed on me and he tilted his head and I saw my name roll off of his tongue, but I didn't hear it. His eyes bore into mine as he climbed out of bed. His hazel eyes, I had always mistaken them for green but now that I had my doubts about my lineage, I saw how they were mostly a golden brown.

As he stumbled out of the sheets and knelt to where I was sitting bewildered by the fact that he didn't think I was really what everyone said, well what my family told me… Family… I had never known another place to call my home aside from the Puceys. Adrian gathered me into his arms and whispered sweet nothings, already knowing that I was having _the_ nightmare again. The nightmare I had every night for as long as I can remember.

Adrian was right though, Christmas came faster then I thought it would, but it also ended before I could really ask Adrian any questions, aside from the main two on my mind. I confronted him after breakfast about a week after the _incident_, which I am content with calling it. I walked up to him, his hazel eyes burning with uncertainty towards the glare I was sending him.

"Adrian, who are my parents?" I tilted my head at the last word, trying to measure his expression. I caught a few glimpses of fear and anticipation? I brushed this away as he answered that they were the people we live with now, Adrian and Marie Pucey. Then I asked the second question that was bothering me, "Why am I _never_ allowed outside, except when we pick you up from the train station?" He rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of me.

"My dear sister, mother and father wish no harm to come to you. There are people in this world, _our_ world that would be very content if you were no longer a _threat _to their followers. I will explain this better to you after your second year at Hogwarts. Just trust me when I say, because of your parents, not every one will be a friend to you."

I tried to comprehend what he meant but I couldn't wrap my mind around someone trying to hurt a 6-year old. Regardless, he left for school again and I remained shut-up in my house.

The summer came around quickly, and I was almost overjoyed when my family and I stepped into the floo fireplace to go fetch my brother. After rushing through the crowd, I saw him and began to wave excitedly but mother put a hand on my shoulder and I immediately regained my composure. She pulled the hood of my cloak over my hair which had partially fallen out of the neat bun, a few platinum strands falling down to my elbows, which I quickly tucked behind my ears.

Adrian walked up to us, bidding his friends goodbye, calmly. He looked too much like father for my liking. He stopped in front of us, giving my mother and my father a short nod before turning to me and gently kissing the top of my head without another word. I reached for his hand, but he simply brushed past me. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and flicked away the tears that formed. I was never allowed to cry, especially in public.

In that short amount of time I had lost my best friend and I had never gained him back. In fact, the distance between us grew as we both aged. He became closer to my father though, a sight that scared me. As rich as he may be, my father lies to please everyone.

Deep in the night, I crawled out of bed and proceeded to walk around the house knowing that it was the one time I could have any freedom. I found a small room, a few weeks back that had old furniture in it, covered in dust cloths and plastic. I removed a few of them and found an exquisite bird cage that appeared to be made out of solid silver, after a few days of the cage being uncovered, my owl, James, started using it as his new home instead of outside with the messenger owls, many of which found it nice to pluck my beautiful James's feathers. There was a thick and plush carpet, and a glorious fireplace that seemed to light itself when I walked in the room. I usually had to force myself to leave my safe haven.

On one of my trips back, I heard voices coming from the library, I recognized them as my parents' and Adrian's. I crept closer and the only word I could make out was the name that has haunted me for years, _Potter_.

Adrian left for school again, he came back for Christmas, left for his second term, and came back for summer. I ignored him as much as possible because it only seemed that the more I talked to him, the more like my father he acted: harsh and hostile. The same course happened for his third year, and his fourth year, and his fifth year.

Again, I stood in the station, silently, waiting for my brother to come off the train. I picked the bobby pins out of my bun, extremely discontented with the fact that it was always up when we went out in public. I felt big chunks of hair dropping to my hips and I smiled slightly when there was nothing else poking into my scalp. I heard the sound of my brother's laughter and I looked up, my eyes bright at the fact that _my_ Adrian might be back. I was unprepared for what I saw.

"So I'll see you next week darling?" His voice flowed against the neck of a girl, who looked to be barely any older then me. Her tie was the same green and grey as my brother's so they were obviously both in Slytherin house. Her short blonde hair framed her face delicately, and her brown eyes shined but I noticed that Adrian never looked directly into them. She nodded and skipped away as I pushed through the crowd to get to my brother, leaping into his arms at the first chance, yelling his name.

The girl turned and looked at us, my hood covering my face, I let go of him and settled on the ground. No one touches my brother. He patted my head, as the stranger took a step towards him. "This is my little sister Anna." I extended my hand, while removing my hood.

She gasped and her lips parted as though she were going to say something. Adrian pulled out his wand and whispered a curse and for a moment her brown eyes became dull. Adrian pulled the hood over my head and harshly grabbed my wrist to tug me away, but after I began to protest he tightened his grip and I followed not wanting him to hurt my arm anymore.

My parents apparated us out when they first caught a glimpse of Adrian pulling me along and then my world started spinning. When we arrived in the front room of the house, my belongings were already packed. I whistled a short tune and James quickly flew into my hands, and I tucked him into my robes. One of the house elves, I believe her name was Bessie, extended her hand, and I took it wearily, and she apparated us to Knockturn Alley.

For once, I willingly pulled the hood over my eyes and I knew after a moment that we were headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. I heard the jingle of bells as we walked through the door. Bessie spoke quietly with Tom, the innkeeper, and then I was being lead up to my room.

My things popped into the room by the floo network a few moments later and Bessie walked up to me and grabbed my chin for a moment, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Annalise?" She asked gently. I turned away from her. "Why are you crying?"

"They're not my real family…" I grumbled, biting off the tips of my nails.

She gaped for a second, "How did you figure that out young miss?"

"I'm smarter then I seem, Bessie." She looked at me worriedly but without speaking, her stance said that she was amazed that I had put the clues together. "Where is my real family?"

"Gone…" She said frowning.

"Dead you mean." I asked quietly and she turned away, so my conclusions were proved. "What is my last name, really?"

She turned to face me, a gleam of hope in her eyes that was unmistakable. She grabbed my hands and held them tightly, as though her life depended on me knowing. "You're Annalise Lillian Potter. You're the girl who died!" I gave her a questioning look seeing as how, I'm very much alive so she continued. "You know a little about the war, right?" I nodded so she continued once again.

"In every war, it is one side against another, there were people, like your parents, who rose against the Dark Wizard of their time, and his name shall never be mentioned. There was a prophecy saying that a boy would be born into a family at the end of July and he would have the power to overthrow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The boy was your brother and your parents died trying to protect him and you."

"Harry Potter."

"Yes, miss."

I flashed back to the nightmare, which I have come to realize, was just a horrible memory. I pictured the face of my brother, and something stirred inside of me, something I had never felt before. "He's alive…?" The same something moved again.

"Yes, miss. You were in hiding because everyone believed you to be dead, and the prophecy that relates to _you_, would make others hate you."

"Why? Why hate me?"

The door flung open and a tall, darkly cloaked man stepped through the door frame and he looked at me, his eyes welling with tears. His hair was the color of raven's feathers, but slick, his complexion was pallid and his eyes were dark and beady, though they had a flick of interest and another undetectable emotion. I looked back to where Bessie was standing but she was no where to be found.


	5. Abandoned

Chapter 4: Abandoned

The man that stood in the doorway seemed to be contemplating many things, though what exactly I am not sure. He stared at me, his eyes gleaming but I had the strange urge to run from him. I did doubt that I was in danger though because my father showed me, _very_ explicitly that if someone was going to attack you: they don't stand around waiting for you to be ready.

"Who are you, sir?" I asked, a bit of malice in my voice because I was tired of seeming like a weak and stupid little girl.

"That my dear, is a question to be answered, at a later time. The question at hand is: who are you?" He paused between each of the last three words of his remark and internally I shuddered, externally I stiffened. He smirked at the fact that his words had some kind of effect on me. "I know who you are and I can tell you, but you do need to trust me." He extended his hand, a letter sitting in his palm that was addressed to me.

I looked at the letter curiously, the elegant green script was breathtaking, and my name looked stunning. "Annalise Lillian…" the last name was covered by the stranger's thumb. I sat down on my bed cautiously; I looked at my toes afraid to meet his too kind gaze. "I suppose then the better question would be 'Why are you here?'"

"Now, you're making progress." He sat down on one of my trunks, which was a good distance from where I was sitting. "I am here because I received this letter," He waved the parchment in the air, "Which is addressed to a girl I presumed to be dead, until now." He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting, and jerked up my chin so that I was looking him directly in the eyes. "My god you look like your mother, different hair of course though. You have your muggle Aunt Petunia's hair."

"You seem to know an awful lot about my mother, sir." I looked up at him carefully, hoping to recognize him from something, a picture, a dream, but there's nothing that clicks inside my head.

"Yes, I suppose I do know a lot about dear Lily." He let out a sad sigh, and turned to look out the window, the sun had just set and twilight was quickly coming upon us, the sky darkening and the oranges and reds and pinks quickly fading into a black nothingness. "I should be off soon." With that he stood and walked over to where I sat, kneeling in front of me, he gently grabbed my hand. "I shall be back here tomorrow and we will talk more about who you are and who I am. Goodnight, Annalise." He walked out the door, leaving my letter on the chest that he had previously used as a chair.

I picked up the letter and read the back of the envelope, "_Annalise Lillian Potter/ 207 Hartford Ave. London, England_". I decided that the stranger knew more about the letter then I would ever, so I set it cautiously on the bedside table, and approached my things.

I fingered the silver edging on the black trunks as though it were precious, "I suppose everything's changed now, James." I felt the small owl hoot against my chest, he always seemed to be rather content when he was curled up in my pocket, "Seems like you act more like a cat then a bird." He nipped my finger that I went to pet him with and I yelped but the bite was nothing serious, no blood even. "Nasty little bird." I joked playfully. I opened one of the cases and admired my wool and silk, and velvet and satin cloaks, carefully I hung them in the closet one by one, the colors quickly brightening the dingy room. I folded my dresses and placed them in the top drawer, shirts in the second, skirts and the occasional pair of jeans into the third, and my socks, stockings and underclothes in the fourth. That left two cases left. I gently undid the lock on the larger of the two and ran my fingers over the garment bags that were neatly placed in the chest.

I couldn't bear to see my memories of grand parties, dancing before me so I shut the trunk and pushed it into the closet and quickly latched the door, not wanting to dwell on everything, I would save that for when I was in bed.

I looked around me, the dusty walls, the rotting furniture, the absence of people- which was sadly something I have grown accustom to- and the overall silence, "This is our new home, James." I glanced over to my tawny owl, which tilted his head and cooed softly.

I opened the last case and smiled slightly at the sight of my treasures. The bottom of the case was lined with books of all kinds. A small black velvet pouch with the 1,000 Galleons that I had been given for school supplies, stared at me from the bottom of the box. The smell of fresh parchment and ink permeated the air and I took out my drawings and hung them on the wall opposite my moth-eaten bed, over the dresser. I crawled back into bed, exhausted once again, and let sleep take me before I could fight it.

Light filtered through a dingy window and it was that little bit of sun that woke me from another nightmare. I got up quickly and dressed in the same fashion that I normally would, eventually making my way to my desk with a quill and a fresh piece of parchment. I went to dip the quill in an open ink well when there was a slight tap at the door. "Who goes?" I called, turning to face the locked door.

"Your mother's best friend." The stranger from last night called, and I chose to ignore his answer by turning back to the parchment. My ignorance was answered by the sound of the door unlocking and swinging open. "Were you incapable of opening the door for the _one_ person in this world that has your best interests at heart?" He scowled menacingly. I dropped the quill, ink staining the fresh page. A tear streamed from the corner of my eyes and I laid my head on the desk, my face still turned away from the man in black. Unwillingly, I started sobbing, thoughts of my brother flooded into my mind.

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm…" He paused, "Sorry. I should have considered the delicate situation before responding in such a crude manner." I shook away his hand, and I heard him step away muttering to himself.

"Is there something you wanted?" I hissed, making my distaste well known after I finished sobbing.

"I am here to take you for your supplies; I assume you read the letter that I gave you?" He spat in retort.

"I left it on my bedside table, assuming that I had a _caretaker_ would have been foolish of me." I stood going to retrieve it. He stopped me before I could get there, his hand holding onto my forearm.

"If it was safe for me to have raised you myself, I would have, the situation dictated otherwise though so I left you in the care of people I thought were responsible and loving enough to raise you better then I ever could. Your parents would have wanted the best for you and if I could have given it to you, I would have, for your mother's sake." He whispered, his eyes watering for a moment but the tears evaporated.

Anger boiled in my stomach, "I may be a child but I am not something to be put onto other people. I may not understand what went on during that war but I am well aware of the fact that I am actually an orphan and everything I ever knew was a lie. I have been locked up for my entire life and ignored for the same time frame. I refuse to trust another person on those grounds."

"You are wiser then your years, Annalise." He whispered, and I stood silently, glaring at him while he looked down at me with some kind of affection. I shook off his hand and grabbed the letter, tearing the seal.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mug ump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

I readily flipped to the second page though I knew what I would see, because of Adrian, before I even examined the emerald colored ink.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

I returned to my chests and grabbed the velvet pouch, then pulled a purple cloak from my closet and returned to the stranger before shoving the letter and requirements into my pocket. "Can you tell me how to get to Diagon Alley? Or at least to the nearest Floo network?"

"Pack your things first."

"Why?"

"You're going to be staying with me instead of this dingy place, and if you're anything like your father, then you will have no objection to that statement."

He was correct and I growled before shoving all of my belongings back from whence they came. He shrunk my cases and stored them in his cloak before stalking out of the door. I trailed close behind; I couldn't afford to lose anything that I already hadn't.


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

In my godfather's wake, I zipped through the crowds of people for they seemed to flee the very sight of him; especially the younger children. At one point though, the crowds became so dense that they didn't bother to move for anyone. He turned around quickly and after I had done the same, he grabbed my shoulder with a firm hand and held me close to him, but guided me towards our destination. I recognized the area better as we walked out of the crowded shopping center, he steered me into Madame Malkin's first and she seemed happy to see me.

"Why Annalise! It's so good to see you! I just finished with your brother's robes for this year." I put my head down and blinked away a few tears. Severus walked over to her and whispered something before setting 22 galleons on the counter, and turning back to me.

"I'll be back by the time that you're done being measured for your robes, I'll be out buying some of your other equipment. Is there anything that you would like specifically?" He said.

"Could I please have extra astrology equipment? It's a subject that I seemed to enjoy when I couldn't sleep at night and books that I could comprehend ran low." He chuckled and took off out the door. One of Madame Malkin's assistants beckoned me to one of the stools and held out a hand for me to climb atop it. "Thank you, Miss." I whispered as she started writing down notes as the tape measure whizzed around my head. The time was longer then I would have expected but in a way it was fun to watch the enchanted tape measure fly about my body.

"Your robes will be ready in a few days time, would you like them sent to the Pucey's address?"

"No," I said a bit harshly, biting my tongue for a moment. "Please send them to the home of Severus Snape, I'll be residing there for the duration of the summer."

The woman behind the desk nodded, and I heard the door bells tinkling and I turned to see Snape, with a few packages in his hands, and he set them down on one of the chairs near the desk. "May I see your equipment list?" I handed it to him after digging into my cloak pocket to find the letter. He took it and crossed off a few items with one of the quills on the desk in front of us.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"So I still need a wand and all of my course books?" I questioned softly as he guided me out the door, sliding the parchment back into my pocket.

"Yes, as well as materials for _my _class, I'll walk you to Olivander's and then I'll be sure to get your books and potions materials, is there any books that you would like, seeing as my library is sure to be much smaller then the one hat you are accustomed to?"

"I would like a new copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, for I don't remember seeing it in my chests when I was unpacking." He rolled his eyes with a light scoff before, securing his hand on my shoulder once again, as though I had no idea where I was. The gesture was comforting but strange, for Adrian's parents had never done anything like that before.

I stopped in front of the black painted store and remembered all the times I had entered as Adrian's sister. For a moment, I was rooted to the ground.


End file.
